rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Iduna of Arendelle
Queen Iduna is the former queen of Arendelle and the mother of Elsa and Anna from the film ''Frozen''. She and her husband, King Agnarr, died at sea during a storm, leaving their oldest daughter Elsa to assume the position of Queen. In ''Frozen II'', Iduna has a much bigger role as it reveals her past and origins as a member of the Northuldra. Appearance Queen Iduna bears a striking resemblance to her daughter Elsa, aside from her brown hair. She is a thin, beautiful fair-skinned woman with a round face and large blue eyes. As a queen, she wears a small crown on her head, and royal Norwegian-styled clothing, usually consisting in a dress of blue, purple and black with gold accents. Personality Since she does not have much screen time in the movie, not much is known about her personality. However, it can be assumed that she cares deeply for her daughters, tries to help Elsa when she's distraught and Anna when she is hurt. She also seems to support her husband, as her opinions on his decisions--such as to keep Elsa locked away from the world--are never voiced. She was very brave and selfless, especially when she was a child. Upon saving Agnarr as a child, her act of heroism was rewarded by nature by her first daughter gaining magical ice powers. She was also shown to be quite playful, both as a child and an adult. Powers and Abilities Despite her daughter Elsa having magic ice powers, Queen Iduna does not appear to wield any sort of magical abilities, making her a normal human being. Since she is a monarch, it is most likely that she is skilled in politics and diplomacy. As a Northuldra, she has a connection to nature and its spirits. Role in the Crossover Since she and her husband are deceased, they usually do not appear in the RotBTD+ crossover. She may be mentioned by Elsa and Anna when they are remembering their parents. In an Alternate Universe setting, she may be alive, playing a role as Elsa and Anna's mother, usually not interacting with other characters aside from possible other parent characters. Some fans theorize that the Queen of Corona is her sister, due to visual similarities. Before the evens of ''Frozen II'' disproves this theory, unless Arianna and her sister Willow were also Northuldrans. Relationships Queen Elsa of Arendelle Queen Iduna loves and cares about her daughter deeply, even if she is mostly silent for the duration of her screen time. She is always present by the king as they help Elsa try to control her powers, appearing distraught whenever Elsa is unable to control her emotions. While she may possibly be scared of her daughter's powers, it is clear that she still loves her. In Frozen 2, their relationship is explored more. When Elsa and Anna were young, Iduna sang to them a song about Ahtohallan, a magical river that gives answers to those whose seek it. In the current timeline of the film, Elsa ponders on what her place is in the world, while also being called out by a mysterious voice. When the spirits attack Arendelle and the sisters go on a journey to the Enchanted Forest, they discover that Iduna was part of the Northuldra before she saved Agnarr, an act that was rewarded with in the way of Elsa gaining powers. They also discover that Elsa played an indirect role in her parents' deaths, as they set off on their doomed journey to discover the origins of Elsa's powers, something that fills her with guilt. As Elsa arrives at Ahtohallan, she discovers that she is the Fifth Spirit and the voice that was calling out to her was Iduna's spirit. Elsa receives a vision of Iduna, which helps her embrace herself as the Snow Queen and the Fifth Spirit. At the end of the film, Elsa creates an ice statue of her mother when she saved King Agnarr as a child to commemorate the union of Northuldra and Arendelle. Princess Anna of Arendelle Queen Iduna loves Anna as a daughter very much. Due to Anna's more affectionate personality and lack of dangerous magic, the queen may seem to have a more open relationship with her. King Agnarr of Arendelle Not much is known about their relationship, but it is shown that they love each other very much and they both care immensely for their daughters. In Frozen 2, it is revealed that Iduna was apart of the Northuldra before the war between them and Arendelle. During the battle, Agnarr was knocked out, but was saved by Iduna (with the help of her friend, the Wind Spirit Gale). Because of Iduna's bravery, nature rewarded her by giving her first daughter ice powers. Eventually, Iduna moved to Arendelle and grew up as childhood friends with Agnarr, all while keeping her heritage secret due to the bad blood between the Northuldra and Arendelle. Their relationship then escalated into a romantic relationship, in which they eventually married and gave birth to two daughters. It is unknown if she ever told Agnarr that she was a Northuldra or that she is the one who saved his life. It is hinted that she did, as shown in a memory that she needed to tell Agnarr about her past. At the remains of their ship, Elsa recreates their final moments together before dying (using her newfound powers to recreate moments as ice statues from the past using water, as water holds memory), which shows them embracing each other before being swept away by an incoming wave. At the end of the film, Elsa creates an ice statue of her parents as children to celebrate the union of Arendelle and the Northuldra. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Frozen Category:Frozen Characters Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Support Characters Category:Deceased Category:Queens